The Black Canary of Two Worlds
by Taw2541
Summary: The Crisis of Infinite Earths has changed the multiverse forever and left many scars on its countless denizens. One of which is the woman who now holds the mantle of the Black Canary, Laurel Lance, but which one is she now? One-Shot.


A woman stood in front of the grave of Quentin Lance, his tombstone said beloved father and hero. Next to his grave, was the tombstone of his oldest daughter, Dinah Laurel Lance; her gravestone was inscribed beloved daughter, sister, friend, and lastly the Black Canary. But the woman who stood in front of both graves was Laurel Lance, at least for all intense and purposes it was her. A week ago, an event that could only be described as "The Crisis" had occurred. A being known as Mobius the Anti-Monitor was trying to destroy every earth in the multiverse, even nearly succeeded as he destroyed countless Earths within the infinite multiverse. However, his counterpart and brother, Mar Novu the Monitor, had worked tirelessly to ensure that at least some of the multiverse had survived. With the aid of various heroes across the multiverse especially Oliver Queen, Mar Novu succeeded.

The Anti-Monitor's plan was to expand the dominion of his realm, the Anti-Matter universe, by taking other Earths into his realm but the worlds would be destroyed because they were made up of matter and billions of inhabitants would be killed. Many worlds and countless lives were already lost with seemingly no end to the destruction. However, Mar Novu devised a plan by merging multiple Earths together into a single Earth; it would create a form of matter so complex that it would slow down the time it would take for these new Earths to absorbed into the Anti-Matter universe and even then take just as much time for the universe to be destroyed in that realm. The once infinite multiverse was now reduced to approximately 52 universes, each with 52 known Earths. For the woman who was once Laurel Lance, her story begins with the people that she was and can still remember to be.

Among the 52 new Earths that now exist, her current existence came to be when Earth 1, Earth 2, and Earth 38 became single new earth. The person that Laurel used to be was still on Earth 1 trying to get her allies to a place that Mar Novu described as a place outside time and space that would protect those from the merging process. She had succeeded in getting them to safety but was then engulfed by a bright light. She then awoke on the ground, the skies still red and the new world that was created was as endangered as the previous one. But she could tell that this newly formed world had affected her, in ways she was still trying to grasp. After the Crisis was over, Mar Novu explained to her that a side effect of the merging process was that the lives of each Earth's inhabitants would collectively become one history and even explained that some individuals would be able to remember the different lives of their doppelgangers as well as their new history.

That was the case for her, as she could remember the lives of both of her doppelgangers. She remembered the life of Laurel Lance, the original Black Canary from Earth 1. She remembered loving her parents Dinah and Quentin Lance, having a rebellious and trouble-making sister, Sara. She remembered falling in love and later dating one of her best friends since childhood, Oliver Queen. She can still feel the pain and anger from Oliver and Sara's betrayal when she found out they were sleeping together when she asked Oliver to move in with her. She dealt with that pain as well as the grief of their apparent deaths, her parent's divorce, her father's alcoholism, and her mother's abandonment by focusing on becoming a lawyer to help people and later found herself having casual sex with Tommy Merlyn; which later became love. She recalled her heart, breaking as he died saving her life and turning to alcohol like her father to cope with the pain. She remembered finally reconciling with Oliver and later Sara when she found out they were both alive; although it took some time because she was still angry and hurt by their actions.

After Sara died in front of her, Laurel decided to find her killer and help others as Sara did by being a vigilante; at first, she tried to be Sara, the Canary, but later decided to help others in her own way as the Black Canary. She remembered the months of training with Ted Grant in Boxing and later with Nyssa al Ghul in League of Assassin's Krav Maga. Once, Laurel had learned about the Lazarus Pit she used it to bring Sara back to life; albeit she needed to give her her soul back with the help of Oliver and John Constantine. She felt pride in herself for prosecuting and putting Damien Darhk, the terrorist leader of H.I.V.E. away for his horrific crimes; especially when he threatened to kill her in order to force her father's compliance. Sadly, Darhk fulfilled his promise when bound her with his magic and stabbed her in the abdomen with one of Oliver's arrows. Her last memory was lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by the people she loved and even confessed to Oliver, that despite all the times he hurt her and her family; she still loved him and that he would always be the love of her life even if she wasn't his. After making him promise to continue her legacy as the Black Canary, she seized and then everything went black yet strangely she could hear her friends crying for her especially her father, whimpering over her body.

Then there was the life of her Earth 2 doppelganger, whose life was almost the opposite of Earth 1 counterparts and was originally a criminal who called herself the Black Siren. She remembered being an only child raised by a single father after her parents divorced when she was not even 2 and lost him in a car accident on her 13th birthday; killed by a drunk driver. Years of grief and guilt for her last words being that she hated him like a child, she eventually found love with the Oliver Queen of that world. Like his counterpart, he drove her a little crazy sometimes but unlike him, this Oliver was always faithful to her. She felt her heart sank, as she found out he died at sea and felt it again when his father, Robert, survived while he didn't. She remembered going to Central City, to start over, living near her mother, half-sister, and niece. She remembered being affected by the particle accelerator gaining the power to kill others with her scream; which she used for revenge on those who took her father and her lover away from her. She recalled being offered to join Zoom's army, becoming a criminal known and feared as the Black Siren.

Rising to the rank of Zoom's Lieutenant and even enjoying taking the lives of others on some level, he brought her to Earth 1 where she eventually found her father and lover's doppelgangers. She continued her criminal ways on this Earth in order to survive but Quentin had refused to stop believing that there was good in her and his efforts were not in vain as she gradually proved that to be true. Once Quentin died to save her life, losing the first person she cared about for a long time; Laurel found herself wanting to honor him. Already assuming her Earth 1 counterpart's life, she took the position as the District Attorney and with time and effort she gradually began to earn the trust of Team Arrow; even become friends with Felicity Smoak. She remembered being inspired by her doppelganger's sister, Sara Lance the White Canary, to go back home face her past in order to truly redeem herself and be someone better than who she was. Deciding to become the Black Canary of her Earth, Laurel then later joined Oliver and John Diggle in Oliver's quest to save the multiverse. Her last memory of her life from this Laurel was using her Sonic Scream to hold off the Anti-Monitor's forces to allow several important civilians and her allies to escape outside time & space before disappearing in a blinding white light.

For all intense and purposes, Laurel had no counterpart on Earth 38. Which wasn't too uncommon as there were Earths were she was never born due to varying circumstances, hell she remembered meeting three different versions of Superman that didn't look like each other even though they were the same person. After the Crisis was over, Laurel came to this Earth and attended Oliver Queen's funeral. She struggled with whether or not she should attend because she wasn't either of the Laurels that he knew but attended nonetheless because she had so many memories of him; as a friend and as a lover. She left without saying anything as she didn't know what to say about him due to her very unique situation. Finding herself back at Quentin Lance's grave, Laurel stood there and felt someone familiar come up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara Lance, the White Canary asked. "Sorry, that's probably a stupid question to ask considering the circumstances."

"It is but all things considering someone should ask it. How was the service?" Laurel asked though she could tell Sara was crying a little, given how she was a former lover and friend to Oliver like herself, or at least her like her late sister.

"You know, funerals they suck," Sara admitted.

"Goes without saying," Laurel replied.

"So have you figured anything out yet?" Sara asked Laurel, who found herself thinking about what Laurel told Sara during the Crisis; that she could remember the lives of both her doppelgangers. That she had all her memories, knowledge, and skills of both of them; she also still had the metahuman abilities of her Earth 2 doppelganger. Sara wasn't sure what that meant for them, though. She was wondering the same thing as Laurel herself if she was really her sister.

"Sara I ... I don't really know what to say. I know you probably want me to say that I'm your sister that I'm her and that I'm back but ... but I can't because I don't know if I am her. I don't know if I'm your sister with her Earth 2 doppelganger's memories or if I'm the Earth 2 version of her with your sister's memories. Or ... or maybe, someone else, something else, something new altogether." Laurel reluctantly answered. "But I do know one thing though."

"What?" Sara asked patiently anticipating the question.

"What I feel and what I feel like right now is giving you a ... a hug." Laurel said then did as Sara returned it. As crazy as it sounds this hug was so familiar, it felt like she was hugging her sister again, her Laurel, and maybe she was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So for those who are unfamiliar with the history of the DC Multiverse, here's a brief tutorial for you. During the Crisis of Infinite Earths storyline in the comics in which various worlds were destroyed, the Monitor was able to save it by merging several different Earths together creating a new Earth with a singular history from the previous ones. Later during the Infinite Crisis story, the multiverse was reborn into 52 separate universes. This story I've written combines elements of those stories and editing some to make sense as sometimes comics are confusing and my own theories of what could happen in the live-action adaption of the event.**

**Since Crisis on Infinite Earths has been teased since the pilot episode of Flash, many fans have speculated the event with the merging of multiple Earths, specifically Earth 1 and Earth 38 being done so that Supergirl could exist on the same Earth as Green Arrow and the Flash. As for my decision to merge both versions of Laurel Lance together as one is something that I and other fans have suggested for some time, as a way to keep E2 Laurel and get E1 Laurel back. As for the way I presented this Laurel in the story, she's going through the definition of an existential crisis at the moment; should a Birds of Prey spinoff happen this could be a storyline for her in order to figure out who she is in a Post-Crisis World. ****As for everything regarding E2 Laurel's backstory, this is just speculation on my part and I also went into this story with the assumption that Oliver will die the Crisis.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave reviews, and check out my other stories.**


End file.
